<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O rozmazlených géniích a rugbyových hráčích by AsterinXXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579527">O rozmazlených géniích a rugbyových hráčích</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX'>AsterinXXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dům z dřívek od nanuků [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Steve plays rugby, They Are Idiots, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a cute idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony neumí prát a Steve hraje sport barbarů/gentlemanů... Jo, o tom to dneska je</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dům z dřívek od nanuků [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O rozmazlených géniích a rugbyových hráčích</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Přeji krásnou středu, sluníčka<br/>Tak mi hodili Anglii do lockdownu a aerolinky vyhrožují zrušením letů. Můj se zatím drží, tak mi držte palce :3<br/>Na dnešek jsem napsala jen takové krátké něco, nic moc příběh. Spíš jen oddech a trochu představení našich chlapců. Tímto vám přeji krásný den!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve si moc dobře uvědomoval, že se od něj a ostatních Tony hodně lišil. To, že byl opravdový génius, stačilo. Jenže Tony byl i Stark. Budoucí šéf Stark Industries. Syn miliardáře. A tak trochu rozmazlené dítě.</p><p>Nemluvil o tom. Předpokládal (a většinou správně), že lidi věděli, kdo je. Stačilo se jen představit. Jméno Stark bylo notoricky známé po celé zemi a lidé většinou dokázali dát dvě a dvě dohromady.</p><p>Někdy šly rozdíly mezi nimi vidět více, jindy méně. Ale Steve s Tonym nezacházel jinak, než s kýmkoliv jiným. Většinou. Pokud ho okolnosti nedonutili.</p><p>Třeba jako dnes.</p><p>Steve stál u dřezu a myl nádobí, když Tony vstoupil do kuchyně. Měl na očích sluneční brýle, v jedné ruce držel kelímek ze Starbucks a v druhé tak deset tašek z obchodů, kterým se Steve vyhýbal hodně velkým obloukem. Ceny některých věcí připomínaly spíš telefonní číslo, než částku.</p><p>“To byl den!” oddechl si Tony úlevně, hodil tašky na malý gauč u stolu a napil se. Zeširoka se usmíval. Steve si ho prohlédl s povytaženým obočím, pak sjel pohledem na tašky. Zavrtěl nad tím pobaveně hlavou.</p><p>“Trochu brzo na vánoční nákupy, nemyslíš?”</p><p>Výraz, který mu Tony věnoval, byl zvědavý a nechápavý zároveň. “Vánoční nákupy? Nebuď vůl, to je pro mě.”</p><p>“Všechno? Teda, rozmazluješ se.”</p><p>“Došlo mi čisté oblečení,” pokrčil nad tím ledabyle rameny a vzal si z šuplíku nůžky na kuře, aby se mohl pustit do odstraňování visaček. Steve se zasmál. Nebyl to jeden z nejlepších vtipů, ale dost absurdní na to, aby se-</p><p>Tak moment.</p><p>Tony mluvil vážně.</p><p>“Proč si nevypereš?” zkusil to ještě. “Dole je prádelna, máme ji hned pod okny.”</p><p>“Nic pro mě,” mávl nad tím rukou, ale podíval se zvědavě k oknu, jako by mu ta myšlenka snad nikdy neproletěla hlavou. A Steve sám sobě připomenul z jakých kruh Tony vlastně pochází.</p><p>“Ty nevíš, jak na to, že jo?”</p><p>“Jasně, že vím!” utrhl se na něj okamžitě, dopáleně. “Dáš to do pračky a zapneš, ne? Tradá, vyřešeno! Mě se jen nechce.”</p><p>Steve mu to nevěřil ani trochu. Mlčky ho pozoroval a když se nad tím zamyslel trochu hlouběji, uvědomil si, že to zase takové překvapení nebylo. Před pár dny Tony spálil hrnec, když si vařil vodu na těstoviny. Většinou kuchyňských spotřebičů a nádobí buď nepoužíval vůbec nebo se na ně díval jako na největšího nepřítele. Smeták mu poprvé představila Pepper, když rozsypal rýži po celé podlaze. Tony ho držel nejistě a nebylo těžké poznat, že nikdy předtím nezametal.</p><p>Steve to nebyl na jednu stranu schopný pochopit. On sám musel uklízet a dělat domácí práce už od malička. Máma s ním začínala postupně, nejdříve jen musel odnést nádobí po jídle do dřezu a dát špinavé oblečení do koše na prádlo. Ustlat si postel. Pověsit si bundu na věšák. A čím starší byl, tím více věcí mu svěřovala a učila ho. Někdy v jedenácti začal pořádně vyvádět, protože se mu nic z toho nechtělo dělat. Ale se Sárou Rogersovou si nikdo nemohl jen tak zahrávat.</p><p>“Stevene Grante Rogersi,” řekla mu tehdy, ve tváři ten nejpřísnější výraz, jaký u ní kdy viděl, “jsi člen téhle domácnosti a máš dvě nohy a dvě ruce úplně stejně jako já. Budeš pomáhat, bez debaty!”</p><p>Od té doby se neodvážil protestovat a než se nadál, uměl prát, zametat, vysávat a vytírat. Dokonce i žehlil, když bylo potřeba. A vařit. Máma ho naučila vše, co bude jednou do běžného života potřebovat a jeho by nikdy ani nenapadlo něco z toho nedělat.</p><p>Až později zjistil, že to tak nedělaly všechny matky. A od té doby, co bydlel na kolejích, to viděl ještě víc a ne jen u Tonyho, ale i u Rhodese a Clinta. Ti věděli, jak se co dělá, ale neobtěžovali se. Však on to nádobí někdo umyje.</p><p>Tony, na druhou stranu, ten mnohdy ani nevěděl. Byl to génius, doopravdy, ale tyhle běžné věci šly mimo něj. Stevova představa sídla Starků se stovkou služek se jen více vybarvila.</p><p>Neutahoval si z něj, i když mohl. Jen postavil poslední talíř do odkapávače, utřel si ruce do utěrky a poplácal Tonyho po rameni.</p><p>“Zajdi si pro to oblečení a sejdeme se zase tady. Prací prášek máš?”</p><p>Tonyho výraz mluvil za vše.</p><p>“Nevadí, půjčím ti svůj.”</p><p>Odešel k sobě do pokoje, popadl krabici s pracím práškem a prádelní koš a vrátil se zpět do kuchyně. Tony se připojil o pár chvil později a Steve jen ohromeně hvízdl. Měl toho oblečení tolik, že ho neměl jen v koši ale i ve dvou velkých igelitových taškách.</p><p>“Snad bude tolik volných praček,” uchechtl se a vyrazili. Tony byl zticha a poslušně ho následoval jako štěňátko.</p><p>Měli štěstí, všech šest praček bylo prázdných a brzy se v nich točilo jejich oblečení. Tony seděl před nimi na lavičce s rukama v klíně a nechápavě se mračil.</p><p>“To je všechno?”</p><p>“Prozatím,” přikývl Steve a posadil se vedle něj. “Pak to můžeš pověsit nebo dát do sušičky. Doporučuju sušičku, máš toho tolik, že bys to musel rozvěsit po celém bytě.”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Tony přikývl a založil ruce na hrudi. “To není tak hrozný.”</p><p>“Není,” souhlasil a koutkem oka ho sledoval. “Fakt jsi to nikdy nedělal? Ani třeba neviděl mámu nebo někoho to dělat?”</p><p>“Mámu?” zasmál se. “Na tohle máme doma lidi. Nikdy jsem se o to nemusel starat, čisté věci se mi vždycky prostě objevily ve skříni.”</p><p>Čímž jen potvrdil Stevovu představu. Pouze chápavě přikývl a podíval se na čas, který pračky hlásily. “Můžeme jít zpátky nahoru, zabere to ještě další půlhodinu.”</p><p>“Ty se mi nebudeš posmívat?” zeptal se místo odpovědi a zvědavě se na něj otočil. Pobaveně se zašklebil. “Klidně spusť, zajímá mě, co vymyslíš.”</p><p>“Prosim tě,” obrátil oči ke stropu a uchechtl se. “Můžeš mi to oplatit. Třeba až jednou půjdu na nějakou nóbl večeři, můžeš mi vysvětlit, která vidlička je na co. A naučit mě vázat kravatu.”</p><p>“Prostě jdeš od vnějšku dovnitř,” mávl nad tím ledabyle rukou, “a ta malá lžička a vidlička nad talířem je na dezert. A bacha, pečivo si bereš z levé strany, to napravo je člověka vedle tebe. A jestli neumíš vázat kravatu, nechápu, co děláš se svým životem.”</p><p>Steve na něj zůstal mlčky hledět a Tony se smíchem trhl rameny.</p><p>“No co je? Tímhle mě drilujou celý život, nejsem žádný barbar!”</p><p>“Budu si to pamatovat,” přikývl vážně, ale neubránil se culení.</p><p>“Proč pereš dresy zvlášť?”</p><p>“Co?”</p><p>Tony ukázal na pračku, ve které se osamoceně točilo jen pár kousků oblečení. Steve se uchechtl.</p><p>“Jsou samé bláto.”</p><p>“Jo, to jsem viděl. To se místo hraní pořád válíš po zemi? Lenochu líná.”</p><p>Steve se pobaveně zašklebil. “Viděl jsi někdy rugby na vlastní oči?”</p><p>Tony zavrtěl hlavou. “Ale byla by to prdel! Kdy máš další trénink? Půjdu s tebou!”</p><p>“Dneska večer… Zmrzneš,” upozornil ho, ale Tonymu to bylo úplně jedno. Trval si na svém, že se chce jít podívat. A kdo byl Steve, aby mu to vymlouval? Připomněl si, aby do tašky přihodil rukavice a čepici navíc, aby Tonymu neumrzly prsty. Měli listopad a on měl tréninky vždy kolem sedmé večer. To už byla pořádná zima.</p><p>Ukázal mu ještě jak zapnout sušičku a nakonec skončil u Tonyho v pokoji a pomohl mu tu ohromnou hromadu prádla poskládat. I to mu musel ukázat. Ale nekomentoval to a upřímně, zdálo se mu, že se Tonymu ulevilo. Steva napadlo, jestli se Tony za svou nevědomost styděl. Možná, že ano a on ho nehodlal zahanbovat ještě víc. Navíc, Tony nebyl jediný z celých kolejí, kdo v životě nepral. Když šel on sám do prádelny poprvé, musel to naučit dalších pět lidí. V takových chvílích byl rád za mámin nelítostný drill.</p><p>Když se pak před sedmou potkali na chodbě, Steve kritickým okem zhodnotil Tonyho oblečení. Měl na sobě svůj dlouhý černý kabát, který na něm sice vypadal dobře, ale nemohl být zase tolik teplý.</p><p>“Zmrzneš,” varoval ho znovu, ale Tony se tomu jen smál</p><p>“Taková kosa tam přece není!”</p><p>No jak myslíš, pomyslel si Steve škodolibě a byl rád, že kromě rukavic a čepic přihodil do tašky i mikinu navíc. Tonymu se bude hodit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve měl pravdu, byla mu zima. Ale byl moc pyšný na to to přiznat. Choulil se v kabátě na sedadle na tribunách a zvědavě se rozhlížel. Překvapeně vyvalil oči, když Steve zahodil nejen bundu, ale i mikinu a kalhoty, pod kterými měl hříšně krátké šortky.</p><p>“No jistě, sundej toho ještě víc. Vždyť je totální hic,” neodpustil si a ten pobavený úsměv, který se Stevovi objevil na tváři, se mu líbil. Dělal se mu v levé tváři dolíček, což bylo stupidně roztomilé.</p><p>Rozhlédl se po ostatních hráčích a s hrůzou zjistil, že byli na hlavu úplně všichni. Snad jen dva z nich měli pod dresy termo triko s dlouhými rukávy a pouze jeden z nich i termo kalhoty. Ostatní byli oblečení úplně stejně jako Steve a Tonymu z toho byla ještě větší zima, než předtím.</p><p>“Vy jste blázni,” řekl zaraženě.</p><p>“Takhle se to prostě hraje,” pokrčil Steve bezstarostně rameny, vytáhl si dlouhé ponožky až pod kolena a zavázal si boty. Kopačky, připomněl si Tony. Hodinu před odchodem strávil pročítáním pravidel, protože nechtěl vypadat jako úplný ignorant, kterého sporty nezajímaly.</p><p>“Snaž se nezmrznout,” poradil mu Steve se seběhl schody zpět na hřiště. Kdyby to bylo poprvé, co se Tonymu líbil kluk, asi by zažíval pořádnou gay paniku. Ale nebylo to poprvé. Takže jen seděl, užíval si výhled na Rogersovo dokonalé pozadí, a mrzl.</p><p>Během té hodiny a půl Tony zjistil několik věcí.</p><p>Za prvé, rugby byl opravdu drsný sport a to mu stačilo vidět jen rozcvičku. Když už se Tony přinutil ke cvičení, šel do posilovny nebo si zaboxoval, ale sporty pro něj moc nebyly. A rugby pro něj nebyly už vůbec. Když jednoho hráče poprvé svalili k zemi, Tony si myslel, že budou volat sanitku. Ale ten kluk pak v klidu vstal a běžel dál, jako kdyby ho právě nesrazil k zemi chlap o velikosti býka.</p><p>Když takhle dostali na zem Steva, Tonyho to zvedlo ze sedadla. Ale ani jemu nic nebylo, ještě se smál a volal, že prý “to bylo dobré!” Masochista jeden…</p><p>Za druhé, Steve byl oproti němu vážně obrovský, hlavně v ramenou. Jeho bunda mu byla o pár čísel větší a to si ji Tony oblékl přes všechny svoje vrstvy, které měl na sobě, a Stevovu mikinu, která na něj vykukovala z tašky. A upřímně, Tonymu se to podivně líbilo. Přehodil si přes hlavu kapuci, ruce zabořil hluboko do kapes a nedlouho nato se přistihl, že čichá k límci bundy. Voněl jako Steve. Hezky. Moc hezky.</p><p>Za třetí, ty šortky nádherně odhalovaly úplně všechno. Tony se spokojeně culil a užíval si svůj výhled kdykoliv mohl. Koukání přece nic neznamenalo a nebylo to trestné.</p><p>Za čtvrté, byla opravdu zima! Pořádná klemra, kterou už nikdy nechtěl zažít.</p><p>A za páté, celý tým o Stevově orientaci očividně věděl, protože nejednou Tony zaslechl otázky týkající se jeho samotného ve spojení s <em>přítelem.</em> Steve jen vždycky s uchechtnutím zavrtěl hlavou a vše uvedl na pravou míru. Tony nad tím zamyšleně našpulil rty...</p><p>“Tak abys věděl,” prohlásil důležitě, když se k němu Steve vrátil, “všichni jste absolutní blázni. Barbaři a hrubiáni. Tohle není sport ale masakr!”</p><p>“Jsem rád, že sis to užil,” zasmál se Steve potěšeně. Zpocené vlasy se mu lepily k čelu, tváře a nos měl rudé od mrazu a celý jen zářil. Když ze sebe vzápětí sundal dres, Tony na něj zůstal němě zírat. Což o to, výhled to by ještě lepší, Steve byl… vypracovaný. Hodně vypracovaný.</p><p>“T-to tu nemáte šatny?”</p><p>“Včera v nich praskla voda,” pokrčil Steve rameny a nedbaje mrazu se začal přehrabovat v tašce, než našel čisté tričko. Tony rychle zhodnotil pohledem ostatní hráče a ano, všichni se převlékali přímo tam, na tribunách, v minimálně mínus třiceti!</p><p>“Jste totální blázni,” zopakoval Tony. Steve se jen křenil. Rychle se převlékl, nasoukal se do tepláků a mikiny, na hlavu si narazil čepici a obul se. Když si chtěl Tony sundat jeho bundu, gestem ruky ho zastavil</p><p>“Nech si ji, dáš mi ji u autobusu.”</p><p>A Tony se nehádal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otázka týdne zní Měli byste zájem o kvízový večer? Měli bychom zoom call, nasdílela bych Kahoot a mohli bychom se trochu pobavit. Co vy na to?</p><p>A stále mě zajímá váš názor na Instagram účet! Jo nebo ne?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>